IWishWeCouldBeMoreThenFriends
by FantasyGurl1
Summary: Gordo like's Lizzie but Lizzie only likes him as a friend. How will Gordo ever get Lizzie to become his girlfriend?
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hey People FantasyGurl1 here. Sorry it took me so long to come up with another L/G get together but I've been real busy and I promise you that I'll never take this long to come up with a story every again. And I do not Own Lizzie McGuire. Any way on to the story.  
  
Chapter1  
  
Beep, Beeeeeeeeeeeep. OOOOOOOOOOO groaned a very annoy Gordo as he shut off the alarm and put his head back on his pillow. For the past 2 months he has been dreaming about Lizzie and everyday he said to himself he's going to tell Lizzie his true feelings but he always loses his nerves. Well might as well get up Gordo seeing its 12:00 good thing today's Sunday. He then got up from bed and went downstairs to grab some food and to find a note on the table from his parents saying that they'll be home at 10:00 pm And went back to his room to use the computer. As soon as Gordo got online Miranda sent him an IM.  
  
That So Drama Gurl - hey sleepy head  
  
MovieMaker- Hey Miranda what's up?  
  
That So Drama Gurl- Nothing much so how come you woke up so late dreaming about Lizzie again  
  
MovieMaker- No, yeah ok but it's not my fault I can't stop thinking about her.  
  
That So Drama Gurl - Gordo why don't you just tell Lizzie that you're crazy about her.  
  
MovieMaker- Miranda you know I can't do that Lizzie only like's me as a friend.  
  
That So Drama Gurl - And how do you know that Gordo?  
  
MovieMaker- Well because every time when she see's a guy that she like's she goes crazy over him and Lizzie's never once done that to me.  
  
That So Drama Gurl - yeah so what Gordo that doesn't me Lizzie not hiding her feelings for you.  
  
MovieMaker-yeah that's true I guess so where's Lizzie anyway?  
  
That So Drama Gurl- today's Sunday so I think she at gymnastics tryouts.  
  
MovieMaker- cool  
  
That So Drama Gurl- I have an idea on how to get Lizzie to show her true feelings for you.  
  
MovieMaker- Yeah so?  
  
That So Drama Gurl- Well make Lizzie jealous  
  
MovieMaker- LOL  
  
That So Drama Gurl - Gordo what's so funny?  
  
Moviemaker- 1. I know this plan is not going to work because usually when you and Lizzie come up with a plan it usually back fires. And 2. How I'm I going to make Lizzie jealous of me if no girl wants to go out with me.  
  
That So Drama Gurl- Don't worry Gordo I'll think of something.  
  
Moviemaker- yeah well while your doing that I've got something's to do so I'll see you later Bye.  
  
That So Drama Gurl - Bye Gordo  
  
Moviemaker singed off at 12:50  
  
Oh man how do I let myself get into these things. I know this is going to turn out to be a major disaster thought Gordo as he grab his stuff to go take a shower.  
  
A/N I know this chapter might sound pointless but believe me in the next chapters to come things are going to get really interesting so make sure you keep on reading K Bye. P.S If you like this story then maybe you might want to read my other L/G get together it's call the secret admire2. 


	2. chapter2

Chapter2  
  
Ring Ring, Hello said a very sleepy Gordo. Gordo, I/ve came up with the perfect plan meet me at the bus stop 20 minutes before Lizzie usually gets their. Miranda couldn't this have waited. NO, just be their 20 minutes before Lizzie does ( Click.) Oh man what have I gotten myself into thought Gordo As he went into his bathroom to take a shower. Gordo left the house at 6:35 and was surprised to find their new friend Natasha waiting at the bus stop with Miranda. Uh that/s weird Natasha usually get's dropped off at school with her older brother. Gordo finally what took you. What Miranda I left the house early. Oh never mind. (Girls I'll never understand them said Gordo to himself.) So Gordo what do you think of Natasha playing as your girlfriend. Natasha? Gordo couldn't believe his ears a girl actually wanted to play as his girlfriend. Yeah Gordo I wouldn't mind playing as your girlfriend It would be worth it to see you & Lizzie get together. Gordo just didn't know what to say he just stood their. Ok so here's the other part of my plan said Miranda. You & Natasha will sit together on the bus, you'll carry her backpack, walk her to class, sit next to her you know the usual. And then I'll say something to Lizzie saying that aren't you guy's a cute couple and then I'll tell you what her reaction is. Miranda I'm still not sure weather this is a good idea.  
  
Oh Gordo quit worrying everything will go fine. Quick hold Natasha hand Gordo and star a conversation with her I see Lizzie coming. Coming up the street Lizzie could see Gordo & Natasha holding hands. Do I see what I think I/m seeing? Nah it must just be my imagination said Lizzie to her self. But as she got closer. Oh My God they are holding hands.. Uh this is weird how much news could I have missed yesterday from not being home? Hey Miranda, Gordo and Natasha. Hey Lizzie said Miranda, hey guy's look who's here. Hi Lizzie Said Natasha & Gordo together as they turned back to finish their conversation. So Lizzie did you hear about the 50 Cent Concert coming up this weekend? Hell yeah Miranda. We have to get our parents to let us go to this concert. I know but how? asked Miranda. They continued their conversation until the bus showed up. They entered the bus and took the last 2 seats in the back. All through the bus ride Lizzie couldn't help but pay no mind to Miranda and watch what Gordo & Natasha were doing. Little did she know that Miranda noticed this and had a big grin on her face. This is too perfect Lizzie's already jealous of Natasha; soon Lizzie will have to tell Gordo that she loves him. At this Miranda couldn't help but laugh and cause Lizzie to stop looking at Gordo & Natasha. What's so funny Miranda? Nothing Lizzie just nothing. 


	3. chapter3

Chapter3  
  
A/N sorry it took me a long time to update my teachers have been giving me a lot of homework. Disclaimer I don't own Lizzie McGuire I only own Natasha & Dylan.  
  
By the time Lizzie & the gang got to school she decided that Natasha & Gordo were holding hands was really nothing to worry about and she stopped thinking about it. By the time Lizzie, Miranda & Natasha got all their books from their lockers Gordo shows up. Hey Natasha can I walk you to class? Sure Gordo they took each others hands and walked to science. Aw isn't that cute Lizzie their holding hands. Yeah so what Miranda they didn't even wait for us. Do you think their going out Lizzie? From the looks of it it does but if they were Gordo would of told us. But then again maybe not thought Lizzie. And if they are going out Miranda then am glade it's Natasha who's his girlfriend and it's not somebody like the first girl Gordo went out with named Broke. I don't believe this she still won't admit her feelings note to self remember to tell Gordo & Natasha to kick their plan up a notch thought Miranda. RING oh no the late bell cried Miranda & Lizzie as they ran to their classes.  
  
Lizzie didn't see Miranda, Gordo or Natasha until lunch time. See then spots Gordo & Natasha sitting together at their normal spot as she walking over kate & her friends walk over. So Natasha what's this am hearing that you're going out with gordo. Yeah so what if I am kate their's nothing you can do about it said Natasha as she stood up to glare at Kate. Well since your new hear I guess I should of told you how things are runned around here. See when you're a cheerleader you only hang out with the popular kids and the really cute guys. You don't hang out with the geeks said Kate throwing Gordo a really dirty look. I can hang out with and go out with who ever I want Kate so what are you going to do about it. Well then I guess we can just kick you off the team. Ha oh really Kate if I remember correctly I was put as head captain and you were put in second captain and also the whole team has to make the designs on who they want off the team not just you and your friends. So you can just bounce and also I am going out with Gordo so bye. By that time kate was just speechless and also By then the whole lunch room has herd the conversation and were all laughin at kate. Kate's face now the color of a hot pepper said No one dares embarrasses Kate Sanders and gets away with it you'll pay for this Natasha. Oh wow am so scared Kate, come on girls lets go and with a flip of her hair Kate and her friends walked off.  
  
Lizzie then walks over to the table and sits down one of the things that Made Miranda, Gordo and her self liking Natasha was that even though she was a cheerleader she didn't act like she was all that and that she was better then everyone else infact everyone who wasn't popular loved her because she stood up to Kate and she was also cool with the in crowd accept with Kate's crowd. So when did you guy's start going out?. We started going out Lizzie at 5th period said Gordo. Oh Cool. Were sorry Lizzie that you had to hear about us going out from Kate we were going to tell you and Miranda when we saw each other at lunch. Oh it's no problem Natasha Congratulations you're really lucky to have such a nice guy as a boyfriend like Gordo. Thanks Lizzie yeah I know am Lucky said Natasha as her & Gordo started into each others eyes. Well any way I'll meet you guys at Algebra I have to go meet my brother see ya Gordo said Natasha as she leaned over to kiss him they stayed like that for about 10 minutes. Then they finally broke off Bye Lizzie said Natasha as she ran off. Isn't she great said Gordo as he had this dreamy look on his face. Yeah she really is Gordo. Miranda then comes running up next to Gordo pretending to be surprised. So is it true are you going out with Natasha? Yup it's true answered Gordo with a smile. So who asked who out? I did Miranda. HAHA really way to go Gordo said Miranda as she punched his arm. Ethan Craft then comes over. Yo Gordon way to go man I did'nt think you had it in ya to ask a chick out also punching Gordo's arm while walking away. At this Miranda & Gordo could barely hold in their laughter especially when they looked over at Lizzie With a frown on her face.  
  
A/N so how do you like the 3 chapter? Good, Bad, what?  
  
Also Shout Out's to  
  
Jazzy-smartgurl2009 Loopylou1 Boo Mama  
  
Thanks for the great reviews and am glade your liking my story. 


	4. chapter4

Chapter4  
  
The news of Natasha embarrassing Kate was all over the school before the last bell ringed. Finally no more Biology said Lizzie. But unlucky for us we have biology again tomorrow. Thanks for reminding me Miranda, sorry Lizzie. Wow Gordo & Natasha make a sure cute couple don't you think so Lizzie? But Lizzie was too busy notching how much Gordo has changed over the summer he's gotten a few inches taller, his voice has gotten a little deeper and he's getting a mustache how come I haven't noted this before thought Lizzie. Earth to Lizzie are you their? Hu oh yeah Miranda they do make a cute couple. I wonder what makes Gordo attracted to her maybe it's because she's a few inches taller then him and she a darker color , has really long dark brown hair , is wicked nice to everyone loves sports Has a nice personality and get's good grades. While Lizzie was trying to figure out what makes Gordo attracted to Natasha , Miranda was smiling to her self I can't believe how fast my plan is working oh I defiantly have to tell Gordo & Natasha how well things are going.  
  
So Lizzie do you want to come over my house tonight? No sorry Miranda I have gymnastics tonight maybe tomorrow. Just then Natasha's brother Tommy drives up in his Silver Ford Mustang. Hey Tasha want a ride home? Only if you give my friends a ride home as well. OH all right hop in. Lizzie aren't you coming? No it's alright Natasha thanks I can walk to my gymnastics it's only about a block away. You sure? Yup I'll talk to you guy's letter. Bye and everyone waved to Lizzie as they went down the street. As soon as they were out of Lizzie sight, Gordo goes I can't believe how well this is going did you guy's see how mad Lizzie was today. Miranda laughed yeah especially after you & Natasha kissed. They all stared laughing except for Tommy. Gordo you kissed my sister said Tommy giving him a very dangerous look. Gordo gulped um Natasha, Miranda wanna help me out here. So then Natasha & Miranda explained to Tommy about their plan.  
  
Around 6;30 Lizzie got home to find her mom & brother in the kitchen. Hey sweetie how was gymnastics today? Oh Fine mom said Lizzie trying to hide the disgusted sound in her voice. Really because you look even worst then you usually do in the morning said Matt. Can it matt or you'll be eating your food out of a straw. Lizzie, Matt that's enough. Go up stairs the both of you until dinners ready said their mother. Lizzie went up stairs to go take a shower but when she put the shampoo in her hair and started soaping it up she noticed her fingers were blue. Uh she grab her hair and brought it to the side of her face to she her hair all blue.MATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT the whole block could hear Lizzie yelling. She then grabbed her bath roped and ran into matt's room and started changing him around his room until their mother got their. You jerk as if I wasn't having a bad enough day now I have blue hair am going to KILL YOU. LIZZIE THAT ENOUGH commanded her mother. MOM look at what that monster did to my hair. Oh Lizzie your poor hair , Matt why did you do this? Well mom because I thought Lizzie would look better with blue hair laughed matt. Yeah you won't be laughing once I get my hands on you. Lizzie stared to run but her mother stopped her. Matt how does this paint come off? Oh it's should come off in about 2 days ta 5 months. 5 MONTHS MOM CAN I KILL HIM PLEASE. No Lizzie Matt that was a horrible thing to do to your sister now I want you to stay In your room until I can think of a good punishment now Lizzie you get back in the shower and see in you can get the paint off. (A/N- think of the that paint stuff that Miranda put in Kate's hair spray that made Kate's hair turn green.)  
  
After about 20 showers Lizzie was finally able to get some of the paint off. She then called Miranda. Hello? Hi Miranda what's up? Hey Lizzie nothing much you? Oh just fine if you consider I embarrassed my self at gymnastics and my brother puts blue paint in my shampoo and now I have blue hair but other then that am fine. Wow, what did you do at gymnastic? Well Miranda when I was doing a trick I some how slipped and fell flat on my back. Ouch said Miranda so was your mind on something else Lizzie and that's why you slipped. No what would I be thinking of Miranda? Even though she knew perfectly well what she was thinking of but she wasn't going to tell Miranda. So any way did I tell you I now have blue hair. Yeah so how long does it stays on my brother said about 5 months but I took like 20 showers and some of it's starting to come off. Well that's good Lizzie. Yeah I guess Miranda well I gota go see ya tomorrow bye (click.) As soon as Miranda got off the phone Gordo called. Hey Miranda, Hi ya Gordo what's up? Nothing much Miranda you? Oh I just got off the phone with Lizzie she totally jealous of Natasha but she still won't admit it. Darn. Don't worry Gordo I'll give her a few more days then she'll finally crack. I hope so Miranda because I don't think Natasha's brother will be too happy if we continued to go out. Yeah talk about a over protective brother said Miranda and I still can't believe he didn't believe us when we said that you're not really going out with Natasha. I think it's because he doesn't believe on messing with people's feeling Miranda. Oh Gordo so sue me. No but really Miranda what if something back fires in your plan. OH Gordo nothings going to go wrong ok. I hope your right Miranda, well I gota go talk to you tomorrow bye. Before Gordo went downstairs to watch tv he went if nothings going to go wrong then why do I have this uneasy feeling in my stomach. 


	5. Chapter5

A/N AS I forgot to mention in the last 4 chapters I do not own Lizzie McGuire I only Own Natasha, Tommy & Dylan.  
  
Chapter5  
  
The next day Lizzie meets Miranda at the bus stop. Hey Miranda, Hi Lizzie so I see the blue paint came off. Yeah after I got out of my shower this morning but I still kinda have paint on one piece of hair. Well at least it's not all your hair the color blue, Yeah that's true Miranda but am not the only one whose hair is changing colors this week. (Miranda starts laughing.) Oh I wish I could be their to see his face once he see's what you've done to him. Oh don't worry Miranda you'll defiantly will get to see what he looks like. What do you mean Lizzie? OH nothing Miranda, just nothing, so any way today's Tuesday and the 50 cent tickets are almost sold out. I know Lizzie but even if we get the tickets how are we going to get their we can't go by are self's and were defiantly not going with are parents. Well I called my cousin Dylan he lives in Boston and I left a message for him to call me but he hasn't. So I don't know weather he can take us. Mean while back at Lizzie house. Matt looked in the mirror to see his hair covered in honey and that his hair color had gone from brown to bright orange at the top and in the back it was a darkest yellow. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MOM LOOK WHATS LIZZIES DONE TO MY HAIR!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
While Miranda & Lizzie were talking about how they were going to get to the 50 cent concert Gordo & Natasha come up the hill while holding hands and looking at each other although it was very hard for Gordo to look at Natasha instead of at Lizzie. Hey Girls what's up? Hi Natasha said Lizzie & Miranda together. Nothing much we were just talking about the 50 cent concert said Miranda. Oh cool said Natasha. The Bus is here said Gordo. After Lizzie & the others got to school they all made plans to meet at lunch at their usually spot and after that they went their separate ways. At the gym ok girls ready give me a H said Natasha and so on as Natasha and the other cheerleaders practiced their cheers but on the other side of the court was a very mad Kate. Look at that Natasha leading the girls like she's all that just because she's the head of the team she's going to pay for what she did to me the other day. Well Kate everything Natasha said about you was right said Claire. Kate then gave her the dirtiest look. I mean the nerve of Natasha to say those mean horrible things about you Kate. That's better any way we need to get back at that little Miss know it all so I can take back my rightful place as head cheerleader and queen of the popular people. And how do you plan on doing that Kate asked Claire? I'll just use my ways of making people do my bidding. And who is going to do that for you Kate? Well it will be... Tudgemen said Kate looking across the gym spotting Larry. Tudgemen said Claire? Isn't he a friend of Natasha? Oh I bet Tudgemen wouldn't mind doing a little spying for me if I do a little sweet talking. Oh Larry said Kate as sweetly as she could can you come over here for a second please. The Lunch bell ranged and Lizzie was in a really bad mood. Oh I've got to get those tickets but how Lizzie thought to her self. The next second she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around to see her cousin. Dylan hey what are you doing her asked Lizzie as she gave him a hug.  
  
Well it just so happens little cuz that I have six 3rd row tickets to the 50 cent concert. AHHHHHHH no way Dylan for real. Hey would I ever lie to my favorite cousin Lizzie? No you wouldn't thanks a bunch Dylan, this is awesome you've just made my day now I defiantly will have to make this up to you. Well you can repay me by hooking me up with that girls with orange in her hair who is walking up to you. UH Lizzie turns around to see who Dylan is talking about and then spots her. OH SO you like my best friend Miranda. You think she would be interested in me lizzie?. Well I would have to see if she likes you then I will set you two up together. Even though I know once she spots you she going to fall head over heels for you thought Lizzie to herself. And she was right because as soon as Miranda got their she got all tongue tied once she saw Dylan. Lizzie starts to laugh, Miranda this is my cousin Dylan, Dylan my best friend Miranda. Hey Miranda said Dylan giving her a smile while holding out his hand to her, Miranda melted right their. H, HI Dylan, said Miranda. Miranda guess what Dylan got us the tickets to the 50 cent Concert can you believe it? But she might as well have talked to herself because they both were to busy staring at each other to even notice that anyone else was their.  
  
Mean While back inside. So Gordo how long do you think it'll take for Lizzie to say that she like's you asked Natasha as she closed her locker. I don't know I know she's starting to get jealous but I don't think she is ever going to admit that she likes me. Well we just need to kick are plan up a notch Gordo said Natasha. Emercangy meeting after school but you and Miranda might want to come back around 4; 30 because I have cheerleading practice. No that's all right Natasha well wait here for you um one question is your brother going to be picking you up? Yeah, OH don't worry Gordo he like's you he's just looking out for me that's all. Um I doubt very much that he actually like's me, Oh Quit Worrying Gordo now come on where going to be late meeting up with Lizzie & Miranda for lunch. But little did they know that their secret conversation wasn't a secret anymore.  
  
A/N - Hey people sorry it took me so long to up date, but any way thanks for the great reviews, please keep them coming. 


	6. chapter6

Chapter 6  
  
The next day Kate bumps in to Lizzie and makes her drop all her books after Miranda, Gordo and Natasha head their separate ways. Oh am Sorry McGuire oh am second thought am not. What do you want Kate asked Lizzie with disgust in her voice. Oh I just thought you should know something McGuire. This isn't good thought Lizzie to herself. I found out something yesterday that's very interesting said Kate with a smirk. Oh just come out with it Kate I don't have all day. Fine I just thought that you should know that Natasha and Gordo aren't going out because they really like each other their going out because Gordo trying to get you jealous McGuire. Lizzie knew that what ever Kate had to say wasn't good but nothing could papered her for this. Your Lying Kate, Oh really then why don't you ask your little Geeky friends for your self then McGuire and with that Kate left with a huge grin on her face leaving Lizzie standing in the hall way shocked. SO Kate if you told McGuire about her geeky friends plan what does that have to do with getting back at Natasha?, Oh you'll see why Claire very shortly now come we got to go to the gym. 20 minutes later Lizzie comes storming in to Gordo and Natasha gym class. Lizzie what are you doing here? Gordo are you going out with Natasha just to make me jealous? What gave you that idea Lizzie, But it was too late his face gave it way. You are aren't you how dare you do this to me said Lizzie with tears in her eyes. . Lizzie can we talk about this asked Gordo. By now everyone in the gym was staring while Kate was laughing her head off. NO I don't ever want to talk to you Natasha or Miranda every again and with that Lizzie ran out. Lizzie come back cried Gordo he started running after her, mean while Natasha walks over to Kate with a angry look on her face. You did this didn't you Kate, yeah I did don't like being made a fool in front of everyone do you Natasha and to top it all off one of your best friends hates you laughed Kate. Oh you think this is funny Kate then laugh at this. Wham Kate fell to the ground after Natasha punched her in the face. If you but into my friends or mine business again Kate I'll give you a broken nose next time instead of a black eye. Hearing all the noise from the hall way their gym teacher walks in. Whistle blowing what the heck is going on in here? Kate why are you on the ground with a black eye, Natasha punched me said Kate. Natasha go to the principle office right now, No can do coach got to find my friends right now said Natasha and with that Natasha ran out the gym to find Gordo & Lizzie while leaving behind a stunned coach and everyone else begging laughing at Kate again. 


	7. chapter7

A/N I do not own Lizzie McGuire I only own Dylan, Tommy and Natasha.  
  
Chapter7  
  
Lizzie ran off the school ground with tears running down her cheeks blinding her that she was surprised to find her self at the park. She sat on the swing and cried for a good 20 minutes. Get a hold on yourself McGuire this is stupid you're crying as if you really like Gordo as more then a friend and you don't. But if I don't then why am I crying like some one just put a knife in my heart said Lizzie to herself. Lizzie yelled Gordo, Miranda and Natasha together while they were searching for Lizzie in Tommy's car. Oh man I hope she's alright, this is all my fault. No don't blame your self Miranda I should have never have gone with the plan in the first place. Hey their she is she's at the park near the swings yelled Natasha. Gordo and the others walked very slowly and quietly next to Lizzie, when they got close enough Gordo put his hand on Lizzie's shoulder. Lizzie, GO AWAY ALL OF YOU. Lizzie please listen to us first said Miranda. Why should I , because if you take the time to listen everything will make sense. Miranda nothing makes sense anymore. After they finally got Lizzie to stop crying they told her all about their plan.  
  
Well am not mad at you guys anymore, am actually really happy that you came up with this plan I would have never admitted or realized my feelings for Gordo said Lizzie. That's what friends are for said Miranda. SO Ms. McGuire would you like to be my girlfriend or not? Well Mr. Gordo does this answer your question said Lizzie as she stood up and kissed him on the lips. Guess that answers his question said Miranda while her and Natasha start laughing. After that they all went back to school while Natasha told Lizzie what she did to Kate and when they got back everyone was clapping for her. Every one except the Principle, Lizzie, Miranda, Natasha and Tommy's parents. They all got suspended until Monday for missing 5 classes and Natasha got kicked off the Cheerleading squad. And to their great surprise once everyone explained why they ran out of school their parents didn't even punish them. Although Lizzie did get grounded for a day because of what she did to matt's hair.  
  
Saturday night Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, Dylan, Natasha and Her date and Tommy and his date all went to the 50 Cent Concert together and danced the night away listening to 50 Cent. Gordo couldn't think of the time when he was happier then he was right now holding Lizzie in his arms thinking that she's finally his girlfriend. And with that he lifted lizzie chin and kissed her.  
  
The End  
  
A/N - I hope you all liked the story, thanks to all the people that scent me reviews. The next story that I make I'll try to make it more the 7 chapters. Bye. 


End file.
